mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi/Gallery
This is the gallery of Luigi. Artwork Luigi's L.jpg|Luigi's emblem Luigis_mansion.bmp.jpg|Luigi with Poltergust 3000 in Luigi's Mansion MKDS Standard LG.png|Luigi's Kart in Mario Kart DS Propeller Toad Luigi Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Luigi hanging on to Propeller Yellow Toad in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luigi NSMB-1.PNG|Luigi's Artwork of New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luigi MP4.jpg|Luigi of Mario Party 4 Luigi SSBB.jpg|Luigi's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Luigi Artwork - Luigi's Mansion.png|Luigi's Artwork from 'Luigi's Mansion'' Luigi SMB2.jpg|Luigi's artwork from Super Mario Bros. 2 Luigi SMG.png|Bee Luigi Luigi SMP.png|Paper Luigi Another artwork of Paper Luigi.png|Another artwork of Paper Luigi Mr. L.jpg|Luigi as Mr. L Luigi MKGP2.jpg Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 64 DS.png|''Super Mario 64 DS/"Fortune Street" Luigi NSMB-2.jpg|Luigi in New Super Mario Bros. 2 hat tipping.png|Luigi with Mario high five.png|Luigi and Mario sharing a high five Statue Luigi.png|Luigi as Statue Luigi in ''Super Mario 3D Land|link=Statue Luigi KitsuneLuigi.png|Luigi as Kitsune Luigi|link=Kitsune Luigi artworl6 (1).jpg|Luigi in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. LuigiDT.jpg|Luigi's artwork from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. LuigiDT2.png|Another artwork of Luigi from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Luigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Hoops_3-on-3.png|Luigi's Artwork from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 345px-Luigi_SSBU (1).png|Luigi's artwork from Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U LuigiMPIT2.jpg|Luigi's artwork from Mario Party: Island Tour. File:MP8Luigi.png|''Mario Party 8'' File:MKWii Luigi.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' MarioKartWiiLuigi.png|Mario Kart Wii File:LuigNutsandBoltsWrench.png|''Mario Kart 7'' File:Luigi MK7.png|''Mario Kart 7'' Luigi (Mario Golf World Tour).png|''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Luigi (Mario Kart 8).png|''Mario Kart 8'' LuigiSSB.png|Luigi in Super Smash Bros. Luigi (Mario Sports Superstars).png|''Mario Sports Superstars'' Cat Luigi.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' Luigi (New 3ds verison).png|new Nintendo 3ds XL 90FE5F67-BA7A-4F73-BC89-ABBF7FEE2781.png|Luigi in Super Mario Odyssey (Luigi’s Balloon World) Luigi_SSBU.png|Luigi in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Luigi Tokyo.png|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Screenshots Luigi SMB.png|Luigi, as seen in Super Mario Bros. (NES, 8-bit) Luigi All Stars.png|Luigi, as seen in Super Mario Bros. (SNES, 16-bit) File:25088-luigi-s-mansion-gamecube-screenshot-professor-e-gadds.jpg|''Luigi's Mansion'' Super Luigi!.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' mario letter 10.jpg|In Super Mario 3D Land Mario & Luigi Dream Team Title Screen.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' 1-TSecretLuigi.jpg|''New Super Luigi U'' King Ka'Thunk's Castle.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' Mario Kart Stadium.jpg|''Mario Kart 8'' Mario Kart Stadium (2).jpg|Luigi and Mario in Mario Kart 8 Mario Kart 8 Title Screen (Luigi).png Spike's Seesaws.jpg Stone-Snake Tower.jpg Fire and Ice.jpg Slippery Rope Ladders.png Morton's Lava Block Castle.png Spinning Sandstones.png Stone Spike Conveyors.png The Walls Have Eyes.png Piranhas in the Dark.png Underground Grrrols.png Spike's Tumbling Desert.jpg Lemmy's Lights-Out Castle.png Piranha Heights.png Piranha Gardens.png Rolling Yoshi Hills.png Cheep Chomp Chase.png Crooked Cavern.png Waddlewing Warning!.png Broozers and Barrels.jpg Sumo Bro's Spinning Tower.png 640px-MarioKart8LuigiShineAirport.jpg Super Luigi!.jpg Luigi Bros stage3.png Luigi Bros testingskills.png Luigi Bros stage1.png Magikoopa Blockade.png Title Screen - Mario Party 4.png Title Screen Japan (Mario Kart Advance).png Title Screen - Alternate - Mario Kart Super Circuit.png Title Screen - Mario Bros. (GBA).png Super Mario Kart Title Screen.png Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World - Title Screen.png Super Mario Collection - Title Screen.png Super Mario All-Stars - Title Screen.png Title Screen (Mario Kart - Super Circuit).png Star Carnival Bowling.jpg Huckit Beach Resort.png Underwhere Road.jpg Splash Bros..png Overthere Stair.jpg The Great Geysers.png Spine Coaster Stowaways.jpg MSM beta 6.jpg MSM beta 4.jpg A Beam in the Dark.jpg Darklightdevice.png Sandy Mansion - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png Sucking up green Ghosts - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png Looking Around the Mansion - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png Sucking up a tablecloth - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png Two Red Ghosts - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png Ion the Prize.png Light-Up-Lift Tower.jpg Para-Beetle Parade.jpg Wiggler Floodlands.jpg Deepsea Stone-Eyes.jpg Heart of Bramball Woods.jpg Fliprus Floes.jpg Larry's Trigger-Happy Castle.png Dragoneel Depths.png Waterspout Sprint.png Haunted Cargo Hold.png Urchin Reef Romp.png Rising Piranhas.jpg Smashing-Stone Tower.jpg Porcu-Puffer Cavern.jpg Mount Fuzzy.png Iggy's Swinging-Chains Castle.png Sumo Bro Bridge.png Painted Pipeworks.jpg Giant Swing-Along.jpg All Aboard!.jpg Weighty Waddlewings.png Cooligan Shrooms.jpg E65DCD26-0952-4661-B23E-FCE50124F7B8.jpeg Luigi poltergust 5000 by user15432-dcai7jm.jpg|Luigi use his Poltergust 5000 as his new Final Smash. Diddy Kong, Luigi and Wiggler.jpeg Luigi in Javelin Throw.jpg|Luigi doing the Javelin Throw in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Luigi surfing suit.png Luigi in rhythmic ribbon.png|Luigi is doing the Rhythmic Ribbon in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Animation File:Luigi TV.jpg|''Super Mario World'' cartoon SMWTV_ML_2-22.png|''Super Mario World'' cartoon mario and luigi.jpg|''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' SMBSSFireMarios.jpg File:Animation_Luigi.png| de:Luigi/Galerie es:Galería: Luigi Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries